


Rouge, Champagne, Upside Down

by NightfireRed



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, timeline - post Australia 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightfireRed/pseuds/NightfireRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being third is not a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rouge, Champagne, Upside Down

It was a blast. He was the first. Well, the first after two Mercedes cars but still. First race. First season with the new team. First podium. 

Surreal.

After those tension and frustration experienced during last season in Red Bull Seb well deserved to taste long forgotten champions` champagne.   
Adrenaline still buzzed in his veins, he was too pumped up with emotions to sleep. No. Way. In hell. Party had just started and Sebastian was oh so ready to celebrate. The mechanics seemed happy as well, but not entirely. Kimi`s early retirement was unexpected, but it could be worse. Look at Toro Rosso. Poor lads. 

Seb desperately casted glances in the red sea of team shirts trying to catch any sign that Kimi was there, celebrating with him. He was nowhere to be seen. It was his party as well. They were the team and supposed to support each other. For one dreading moment the thought that in Ferrari things would turn out as in Mercedes flooded Sebastian`s mind but he forced to push it aside. 

Have. Fun.

Team management insisted on limited amount of alcohol at the party and asked not to be too enthusiastic. Malaysia started in less than 10 days, they all had loads to do. But for the couple of hours to come they should forget about anything and just enjoy themselves. 

-“Kimi!” – Seb beamed excitedly and rushed across the dancefloor to catch up with the Finn. He hopped and jumped around his unimpressed looking teammate trying to involve him into some sort of awkward dance. Seb took both of Kimi`s pale hands in his and started shaking them to the beat of music.   
-“I order you to have fun and dance with me. At least pretend you enjoy it. Even a little bit?” – Seb had to lean closer and shout. Music was almost deafening.   
-“I do.” – Kimi simply stated to Seb`s annoyance.  
-“You know, I`m sad the race turned out like that for you. We lost points, yes. But it wasn`t your fault. It just happened. So you can stop punching yourself. You`re missing our first official party together! Have fun, please! ” – Seb hid the hurt in his voice and flashed bright smile. You could see the smile even in the depth of his blue eyes. His grip tightened.  
-“Seb, if I weren`t enjoying it I wouldn`t have come. I`m here as you can see. So, no more questions, I guess?” – Kimi`s corners of lips turned upwards a bit against his will. But seeing Sebastian so happy made him involuntary but genuinely smile. Not many people are graced with this privilege, to see Iceman smiling. “And I am proud of you. I`ve always been.” – with this words Kimi broke free from Seb`s grip and loosely wrapped his hands around Sebastian`s waist.  
-“You still have problems with expressing emotions.” – Seb buried his face in Kimi`s chest and felt steady heartbeat.  
-“But you seem to like it.” – Kimi smirked and received a light pinch from Seb.   
-“I even don`t know how I fell in love with such arrogant idiot as you.” – teasingly said Sebastian rising his head to look into Kimi`s smiling eyes.  
-“You have a thing for arrogant idiots, apparently. Not my fault.”  
Kimi got a slightly painful punch in shoulder for that words. Seb pouted his lips pretending to be insulted. They laughed.   
Yes, Australia pretty much was a good start.


End file.
